


The North Is Yours

by 2mad4plaid



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Brief Mentions of Jon/Dany, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mostly Fluff, R Plus L Equals J, it is known
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 10:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18386300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2mad4plaid/pseuds/2mad4plaid
Summary: After the initial meeting with the Northern Lords goes poorly upon his return to the North Jon retreats to his rooms to think. He's not left to brood alone for long.Sansa is upset and desperately wants an explanation.





	The North Is Yours

Jon sits down heavily in front of the fire in his rooms, sparing a short glance at the unoccupid chair across from him. It feels strange to sit there without her working on her mending or going over reports with him. He breathes out a sigh as he reaches down to pull off one waterlogged boot after another. The journey from White Harbour was slower than he would have liked accounting for those on foot. He has barely managed to remove both boots when the door is shoved open roughly.

She's here. He can't bring himself to face her though, he knows he'll only see disappointment in her eyes.

"You were right," he finally brings himself to say at barely more than a whisper, "you were right."

She's quiet for such a long time, he thinks she may not have heard him. "Do you love her?" She surprises him then, he expected her to rage at him, tell him he was foolish, that he was following in their brother no cousin's footsteps. He was certainly not expecting the defeat in her quiet voice.

"What?" He eventally manages to force out, "what do you mean?"

"I mean," she rasps out, before clearing her throat and starting again, "I mean, do you love her? It's just that she's very beautiful and you were with her for quite some time." She's starting to ramble a sure sign of her nervousness.

He finally stands to look her in the eye, gods she's beautiful, the thought comes unbidden only for him to force it down just as quickly.

"What difference does it make whether or not I love her?" He realizes to late that his response was too loud, too agressive when he sees her flinch back minutely before straightening her spine and clasping her hands behind her back. She looks like a queen, a true queen not one of these pretenders. 

"It's only fair I know why you gave our home away without consulting with me. You hardly wrote, how was I supposed to know what was going on? I've done nothing but try to keep the peace here, they wanted to name me queen you know, I told them you knew what you were doing. I just want to know if I lied to them," her chest is heaving now, she's breathing heavily a fire in her eyes. "Just tell me you didn't give our kingdom away for love."

Jon is stunned silent, how can he explain himself, how can he tell her that home was all he thought of the entire time he was the Dragon Queen's prisoner.

He's silent for too long, she turns her back to him quickly, but not before he sees the few tears she couldn't stop. He reaches for a strand of her auburn hair that has come loose from her braid, only to stop himself before he can touch he. She would be disgusted if she knew how i feel, we may truly be cousins, but I'm meant to protect her not be yet another lecherous admirer.

She turns back to face him just as he let's his hand drop. Their eyes meet and everything else is struck from his mind, he forgets about the Night King and his army, forgets about the enemies he's just let into their home, forgets everything but the color of her eyes and the way her hair shines in the firelight. Sansa finally wrenches her eyes from his, turning back towards the door. He let's out a slightly hysterical laugh causing her to glance at him again. He's never noticed how expressive her eyes truly are, she's become so good too good at hiding her emotions and thoughts from everyone, at putting on a mask, but one only has to look at her eyes to see her true feelings.

"I must go," she breathes out finally.

Before he even realizes what he's doing he's grabbing her hand and pulling her towards him. She stumbles slightly only for him to steady her with his hands dangerously high on her hips.

"If you're determined to make me feel guilty about something, let it be this." He pulls her in closer and after what feels like centuries of just looking at her he kisses her. It's nothing like the kisses he shared with Ygritte, those always felt more like a fight for dominance, this is a careful touch of their lips before he pulls back to look in her eyes.

"Aye, I knelt for love, but not love for her," he breathes against her parted lips, "everything I did, I did for love, I did it for you, and Bran, and Arya, and the North, but mostly for you. You were the first thought in my mind every morning, the last thought every night, and my one regret when I thought I was about to die again was that I would never see you again."

He can tell she's still struggling to believe him; she's been used by so many she thought loved her it's hard for her to trust anyone. He moves one hand to the back of her head and pulls her in for another kiss, this one lasts much longer than the last and both of them are gasping for breath when they finally part.

"I swear to you Sansa, the North is yours, It will always be yours."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a post from legallyblonde99 on Tumblr. This is my first written work ever, I absolutely adore this pairing and couldn't stop myself from writing this short one-shot. I might add more to this at some point down the road, we'll see.


End file.
